The Warmth of your cold touch ( Bubbline Sugarless Gum)
by LoveLeeStranger
Summary: In the modern world, two girls unexpectedly meet their other half, soulmate and the love of their life. (so cheezy) Know their story. Read, feel, and experience the ways of love as they both come together. My first fanfic by the way. AU. BUBBLINE! Will start to get dramatic after a few chapters though...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's message:**

**Hi. This is my first fanfic and before this I have read several other fanfics, so I guess I know my way around the basics of writing. Give me some ideas for the next chapter. I'm an open writer so I'll take in as much as I can. Please tell me if you'd want me to continue! :3 You can freely give me some reviews if you'd like. Hope you enjoy! **

The warmth from another being can be very comforting, but I could never have thought that the cold from another could also be very relaxing. Let us go to the very reason of why I prove this theory to be correct…

It all started when we moved to a very cool weathered country called, "Ooo". We had just moved in, my brother and I. Due to the very sudden death of our parents, we had to move to a house which was under their name. Bubba Bubblegum or Gumball was my brother's name and Bonnibel Bubblegum was mine.

It was winter break when we moved in. Gumball took care of my enrollment for high school.

"You'll be fine since you're such a smart ass!", Gumball stated as he patted my head, giving me some reassurance.

"Thanks, Gummy!", I said while I messed up his hair.

He and I were pretty close compared to our friends'. We'd go on little dates, laze around as we watched movies, sleep on the couch after watching, and even sleep together in one bed. That all changed when he got a _boyfriend_ who took almost all my time that I could spend with my brother. Our time together would decrease as he'd also sleepover at his bf's place at times. So recently I've just been reading books, listening to music, and just laze around, but this time I'm alone.

I decided to go to the park to at least be surrounded by living beings, trees, to be precise. I put on a long sleeved shirt, a pink snow coat, a white scarf and some pink snow boots. I head out and as soon as I opened the door a gust of freezing wind hit my face and made it somewhat stiff letting me have my default face stuck, but only for a short while. I walked passed some restaurants which gave off a bit of warmth ,which I needed before I headed for the windy and less crowded park. I walked around to find a bench that was distant from most people since I didn't know anyone and was not in the mood to do so. Finally, I found a bench that was empty, unoccupied, and was away from crowds. Dusting of the snow that had collected upon in, I sat down and let out a tired sigh.

"Snow huh. Its been quite a while", I reminisced all the memories that reminded me of snow.

My bro and I would play snowball fights, mom and dad would make snowmen with us, and the four of us even go sledding on a rubber boat, sharing laughs and moments filled with love. On a certain snowy day, my brother and I were about to fall asleep but were disturbed once we heard screams of anger being thrown, curses being said, and things that we couldn't even describe. Long story short, our parents had a divorce and on that particular day when Gumball and I were to be separated, our car went out of control and slipped out of the road. We were able to survive the crash, my brother and I, but couldn't say the same for our parents.

After a few years of staying in foster care, we were at the legal age of living on our on. We were called by the police department. They said that the only possessions that we could be provided off of our parents was the house that we had just moved into.

Suddenly a plop of snow hit me, traveling me back to reality. I wiped off my tears and looked around for the source of snow that had just hit me. Nothing but silence and snow around me. Confused, was my initial reaction. I went back to just idling on the bench.

A deep and low tune sung into my ears and sounded really close. Searching for music-playing hobos or park speakers, there were none. I finally looked up to see two globes of red staring into my deep blue ones.

"WHAT THE?", I shrieked and pushed back, falling into the ground. I flinched as I felt my foot shooting pain into my whole leg.

"Pfffftttt….Um...Hey!", a mysterious voice giggled and greeted me.

I opened my eyes to a very beautiful but rather masculine looking girl. She was raven haired and was holding a bass guitar. I tried to stand up but my right foot gave out causing me to fall backwards. The red-eyed fellow, with much speed, had caught me in mid air stopping my fall. She was TOO close to my face when this happened, also with her hand behind my back and the other around my waist.

"Um...thank you… you may pull me up now…", I nervously said blushing a bright red, hoping she didn't notice.

Grinning she said, "No problem, princess." I blush a bit more knowing she had seen my blush.

"Owwww!", I yelped in pain as she lifted me up.

"What? Didya sprain your foot?", she concernly asked as she placed me on the bench.

"Here. Let me take a look at it.", she warned but never waited for my response as she took of my shoe off and gently inspected my foot by means of soft caresses.

This gave me a tingly feeling in my stomach and made my heart pump swiftly.

She looked at me and gave a grin that was very charming...WAIT, WHAT? CHARMING? Since when did I use those types of words toward a person? Swiftly pulling back my foot from her grasp, I stood up, bearing the pain, to show that I was fine. I wouldn't want to trouble such an attractive looking lady…UGH… There I go again. Using these weird and unusual words .

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry.", trying to maintain a smile, hoping she would leave and stop making me feel...weird.

"Riiighhht...", she smirked looking up and down my body before suddenly carrying me in a Bridal carry.

Surprised by the sudden action, I yelped and covered my mouth hiding the embarrassing sound I had just let out. I struggled to get down but she had a good hold of me and was walking toward a clinic right across the street.

She talked to the nurse saying that I needed to be bandaged. The nurse pointed to a room where I was to be treated. She carried me over there and laid me on the bed and said, "Don't worry, princess. You'll be better soon." and patted my head. She left the room to call for a nurse.

"Why'd this have to happen and with someone like her?", I covered my blush with my arm as heat gathered to my face.

Moments later, the nurse had wrapped me up and told me that I had a small fracture in my ankle and said to take painkillers. She said that it had a drowsy effect. She told me too late when I had already taken it.

"I have the painkillers that you neede…", the lady with red eyes had come back finding me passing out on the clinic bed. She chuckled, I could tell cuz I was on the edge of falling asleep.


	2. A New Friend?

**Author's Message: Um..hey again! I wasn't really sure how to separate the story into chapters, so if it seemed a bit off. I apologize and yes this is a romance story. Just wait for it. The love will come soon. lol. I'm really bad at A.M./s. **

**P.S.**

**I don't really have a sched for updating and I'm guessing this story won't really reach 10 chapters anyway. I'll do other stories soon!**

**Anyways...Hope you enjoy! And its been quite a WHILE since I last looked into this chapter to update so, again, I apologize if the story will start to drift off to what you guys were expecting. hehe! **

I had woken up in a room with my painkillers in my hand. I heard chattering from the floor below me. I went to a door which seemed like it lead to the stairs. I went through it, luckily, it was what I expected. I peeked through the first few steps of stairs to see that Gummy was talking to the red eyed lady. Still don't know her name and why I'm here though.

"Hey Marce", Gummy spoke. "Do you think Bonni could stay here 'till tomorrow? I've got an outing with ML you see. And we won't be back 'till tomorrow in the evening.", he asked pleadingly, wishing she would comply.

"But she doesn't even know m-", she reasoned but was interrupted when Gumball answered back.

"Then I'll go up there and explain everything to her. Will you comply then?, pleading with what seemed like an act of the _puppydog-eyes. _

"Stop...stop...n-NO. AUGHHHH! FINE! Just get up there and _explain _why her brother's leaving her with total stranger.", she defeatedly said while emphasizing the word 'explain'., "AND DON'T MAKE ME SOUND LIKE A WEIRD PERSON!", she added, making sure he wouldn't make me image her as some pervert or a weirdo.

Brother had a bright and quite idiotic smile run across his face in the midst of running toward the stairs, which made me flinch and head toward the bed that I was recently in. I dove under the covers and slid in. A thud reached the headboard as I dove, not minding the pain, I positioned myself in my usual sleeping position.

My brother came in not noticing my fake snoring, he ran up to my side of the bed hastily, but gently ruffled up my hair trying to wake my already awake body.

"Hey Bon Bon! Rise and shine, sleepyhead!", he said in a mellow and calm voice. It reminded me of when we used to hang out more.

"Mmmm…Gummy? Huh? Where am I?", I groggily said rubbing my eyes to give a more believable act.

"Bonni… You're in Marceline's house and I know you don't really know her and all but I'm entrusting her to take care of you, but just for a short while.", he tried to be careful in explaining this.

"Huh? Why? Do you have to go somewhere? Are you LEAVING me here?", narrowing my eyes at him, pretending like I was searching for an understandable reason to why he had to go on that outing with Marshall, his boyfriend, and leave me with Marceline.

"I'm going to a beach with ML you see and I can't really leave you alone at home with an injury like that...Gosh! What happened? Nevermind. Just text me what happened after some rest. I've already brought over all your stuff. So, please let me go on this trip?", he said in a way that had put me in a tight spot, knowingly thinking that I had no choice but to agree to this.

"Fine...I'll allow you to go, but what about that Marceline girl. I don't really know if I can handle having her take cake me. That'd be too much.", I stated nervously with a mix of fear and curiosity. Fear because I'm afraid that strange, unusual and most probably awkward situations might take place and curiosity about what would happen if those said situations would happen. How would we both react to them?

I didn't notice that the frustration from thinking over these things showed on my face. My brother, not knowing what I was thinking but knew I was frustrated, took me in his arms rested his chin on on top of my head.

"It's going to be okay, alright? She's Marshall's cousin, though they treat each other like siblings. I trust her and so should you. I know she wouldn't hurt you with bad intentions, knowing her, she would just tease and play around.", he hugged me tighter as he continued, "I'll see you around. Please take care of yourself. I'm sorry if I'm the reason you've been so down and lonely, but once I come back I'll change all that." He then kissed my forehead and reached for the bag he had prepared for my stay and placed it on the bed.

*cough*cough* A body from the doorway interrupted our farewell.

"You didn't make me appear as a bad person did you?", raising a brow as she leaned against the door frame.

"I would be lying if I did.", Gumball replied and chuckled as he headed to exit the room, but before he could pass her, he held her shoulder.

"If anything were to happen to her, I'd **KILL **you.", he said in a whispering but threatening tone. I saw that he was giving her a frightening smile as he said this to her.

Marceline, being the rough badass I thought she was, was quite frightened by this sudden death threat, but tried to sustain her _oh-so-cool-and-calm _body posture.

When Gumball left, she let out a sigh and glanced over to where I was. She stared into my eyes for about a minute or so. This made me blush instantly. I dove into the bed covers, trying to hide the embarrassment I held toward this happening.

The clacking of her heels seemed to drift off down the stairs, signaling me that it was safe to pull out the covers. I got out and tried to walk over to the stairs to see if Gumball had already left, but only to see that he had just exited the house and closed the front door already. Instantly, I felt sad and lonely, but noticed that from today 'till tomorrow evening that I would be spending my time with this spontaneous, laid-back, and undeniably hot lady. _I'm gonna go ahead and just use these outrageously __**so-not-me-talking**_ _words._

She turned to face me and smiled, but quickly turned into a grin as she heard the grumbling of my tummy. _Damn this body. Why do you have to embarrass me? and of all times?_

"Do you have a specific meal you'd want to eat?", she spoke to me but was already in the kitchen. Clanking of cooking pans and utensils sounded as she was prepared to cook up something for the both us.

I headed toward the stairs to go down but suddenly realized that my cast would obstruct me from doing so. It took me a while to build up the strength to endure the throbbing, but bearable pain that rushed throughout my whole leg.

"AHH!", I shrieked, but eagerly tried to prevent it from being heard as I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Bonnibell?", Marceline's voice called out from the kitchen and travelled, as she did, to check on me. Her eyes widened as she saw me clinging onto the stair railings, trying to keep my balance from my unconventional state.

She rushed up the stairs and in a millisecond, brought me up to her in a _piggy-back_ style and carried me down the rest of the flight of stairs. Even as this seemed somewhat childish, a blush spread throughout my face, hopefully out of shock and not out..._something..._ In hope that she wouldn't see it, I hid my face in the nape of her neck.

Not noticing what I was doing, Marceline stopped mid-way from the living room and the kitchen. I felt her shudder. _Weird..._

"Hmm? What's wrong, Marceline?", my body stepped out from my state of embarrassment to a state of concern. By this time, I had already motioned my head out of her nape.

"Um...it's just that you were breathing really close to my neck and it just felt weird…", she nervously explained looking at the opposite direction from where I was facing her. _Is she okay? wait a minute...oh my glob! She's hiding a blush! That's so cute! Wait...why's she blushing though?_

I shook my head, shaking my thoughts away.

"Ohhh...I'm sorry.", I apologized as we stayed a bit too long in the same spot and same position.

"It's alright.", she spoke while she started to head towards the kitchen. She pulled out a chair from the dining table and gently brought me down onto it.

"Gumball said that I should cook you some spaghetti but I just wanted to make sure if you we're alright with that. It being breakfast and all, it would seem more like dinner.", she reassuringly stated. I just nodded and agreed to have the spaghetti instead.

After asking about our dinner, she faced away from me and went ahead and started prepping. I felt relieved but also lonely as she was no longer looking at me_...why though..._ She started to pull out a headset from her pocket and fumbled with her phone and just slightly and softly started headbanging to the tunes as it flowed into her ears.

A few minutes have passed as she was stirring the spaghetti and suddenly started singing along with her music. Her voice was amazingly raspy but smooth, soft but strong. It gave me eargasms. I felt relaxed listening to her voice as it travelled throughout the room.

Marceline, still singing, had finished prepping the meal and had turned to set in on the dining table, but flinched as she realized that a certain pink-haired lady was smiling at her.

"OH! Sorry about that, I was so absorbed into the song I forgot you were in the room. I don't usually let people listen to me sing.", she scratched the nape of her neck as she gently and awkwardly placed the bowl of spaghetti on the table.

"Its quite alright. I was just mesmerized by the deep vibrations of your voice.", Bonnibell said sweetly but realized what she had just said, turned away from Marceline's eyes and blushed strongly.

"Well, thanks Bonnie! I know this is your favourite so why don't we dig in?", slyly smirking, Marceline gave Bonnie her share and sat in front of the pink-haired beauty.

"_Why does she make my heart flutter? Why do I feel like I want to know more of her? Does she feel the same? Maybe I'm just happy I can be with a great gal like her."_, Marceline and Bonnibel thought almost in unison as they didn't realize that they didn't just want to be a friend to each other but maybe something even more.

**Sorry if it was a bit too plain! hehe! :)) Haven't had much inspiration lately, but maybe reviews could help? I hope you enjoyed the slightly longer chapter! Any requests for the next? Leave them in with a review!**

**P.S.**

**I've been feeling down lately, so if the next chapter doesn't come out soon, I'm really sorry. It's just some personal scruff that I'm dealing with.**

****Don't worry! I'll be up and inspired soon! So leave happy reviews for me and the story! 3****


	3. Bacon Pancakes !

**I'm back I guess. Um yeah, still having some issues with life and such but I don't want to neglect my story because of that. I'm happy I got a lot of results from my second chapter. I got more faves,follows, and reviews. Despite the small audience, I'm really happy you guys gave me such adorable reviews, I'm touched really. It got me a bit lifted from that horrid depressing state I was in. Anyway, you guys aren't here for my life story, but for the sake of Bubbline Lovin! :)) Oh and I'd love to read any bubbline fanfics if you guys have any!**

**Hope You enjoy! R&amp;R if you'd like!**

**P.S.**

**I forgot to add this in the other chapters so…**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I do not own Adventure Time or any of its characters, just this Bubbline fanfic! All rights go to Pendleton Ward and gang! **

Seeping through the blacked-out certain, sunlight had made its way unto a pink-haired beauty. As if awoken by a kiss from _prince charming_, eyes started to flutter open as the sunlight gave her a pleasant wakening. Slowly sitting up, she stretched her arms to wake herself even more.

"Where… oh yeah. Marceline's house.", Bonni remembered yesterdays events.

A blush instantly grew as she was reminded of her unintended breathing into Marceline's neck. _GLOBBIT! Why would I be so bothered by that? Get a hold of yourself Bonni!_

Standing up was nothing, but it all came down to walking. _Ugh why are humans so fragile! _Limping, I grab a new change of clothes and toiletries I'd need to freshen up with. Luckily,Gumball knew all the things she accustomed to use at home and the clothes she liked to wear. I grab a soft grey sweater, pink shorts, and underwear, _I don't need to get into detail with that_, strawberry body wash and strawberry shampoo with conditioner. _What can I say I love the smell of strawberries!_

I went to limp toward the door to head into a bathroom, which I was clueless to know the location of. So I would start the day by asking Marceline where it was located. _Great… _I turned the knob and swung the the door open, to my surprise, a _about-to-knock _Marceline was standing in front of me.

"Ah...haha...good morning, princess...I was just about to wake you up.", Marceline nervously greeted, embarrassing herself.

"Yes. Well, as you can see, I am already up. Thank you for thinking of me. You're very thoughtful!", Bonnie responded calmly, trying hard to not burst out the butterflies she had in her stomach. She knew what she was feeling, but didn't have enough courage to name it…yet.

"I'm cooking us some bacon and pancakes and… oh! You need to use the bathroom, am I right?", slyly smirking to herself, Marceline took into realization as she saw the bulk of new clothes being held in Bonnie's arm while the other was supporting herself to maintain balance.

"Could you lead me to where that would be?", Bonnie was now looking down at the ground as she couldn't calm herself from seeing Marceline's smirk. It just made her heart flutter you know.

"Sure thing, Bonnie!", Marceline agreeingly took Bonnie's hand and lead her to a room beside her own.

"Alright. Here you are...um...Bonnie?"

While Bonnie was still in shock by the sudden grasp, she was knocked out of her trance as she looked up and jumped as Marceline was within a few inches holding a confused but worried look.

A small "eep" escaped the distracted girl. "Oh. Right. The bathroom. Um..thank you, Marceline. I can handle things from here. And um...could you…"

"Huh? OH hahaha...yeah. Sorry 'bout that. E-enjoy your shower I-I guess.", Marceline pulled her hand away and rubbed her nape awkwardly. _Dammit, Marceline. Stop being so weird! Marceline cursed at herself silently._

I nodded in response, looking at the ground as i walked into the bathroom and closed the door. The moment i closed and locked the door, I rested my back on it and let out a tired sigh. _I know this, what's happening, and what I'm feeling, but i just can't put my finger on it...hopefully a warm bath can calm me down…_

Just as I was about to limp out of the bathroom, the smell of crispy bacon and a light smell pancakes floated into my nose. I inhaled deeply as my empty stomach growled. _Luckily, Marceline wasn't nearby to hear that again. _I, again, for the second time this time, tried to get down the stairs without making any wincing sounds or yelps of pain. Oh so slowly, I was able to achieve said task. _At least, rest assured, Marceline won't have to help me get down anymore, but that doesn't mean that i don't want her too...hehe…_

**A.M. ( oh oh! seems like Bonni's up to...well...good...for her at least. hahaha )**

Bonnie walked into the kitchen, _more like limped, _and saw Marceline with tangled locks of hair swaying back and forth as she was singing a tune that was about bacon and pancakes? or was it bacon pancakes?

_Bacon-pancakes! _

_Making bacon-pancakes! _

_Take some bacon and put it into a pancake!_

_Bacon-pancake! Thats what its gonna make!_

_Bacon pancake~!_

After Marceline sang, she heard a giggle come from the kitchen doorway, causing her to jolt up slightly as heat made its way to her face. She turned to look at Bonnie, and gave her a shy smile.

"That was a really cute song", Bonnie giggled again.

"Haha...yeah. My buddy, Jake, made it and was the one who taught me to make bacon-pancakes.", Marceline flipped the last bacon-pancake on to a stack that was already on the table.

"_Bon Appetit!"_

"Thanks, Marceline.", Bonnie thanked her as she gave a heart-warming smile.

Marceline went over to Bonnie's side and pulled out a chair for her, then later said, "Anytime!" Marceline doesn't know why she feels so comfortable with Bonnie and Bonnie was thinking the same.

They both share things about themselves, shared jokes, talked about school, but Marceline wasn't really up to it. The two had shared a moment of familiarity and they felt very comfortable with each other's company. A new warmth had been shared.

After both had finished their meal, they started cleaning up and were washing the dishes. Bonnie would clean, while Marceline dried. They shared a rather comfortable silence, besides Marceline's low humming.

Bonnie was now doing utensils last. Almost all were done, so she passed Marceline the last cleaned fork, but since her hand was very slippery, it slipped and fell into the sink on Marceline's side. Without a moment to waste, she leaned and reached to grab it. What she didn't know was that the Marceline had done the same.

"Oops! Sorry! Let me get tha-"

"I can get it-"

Both had immediately stopped their actions when suddenly…

**A.M. - hahahahahaha! CLIFF FREAKING HANGER! Imma leave you guys hanging cuz i've been out of inspiration lately,but hey. At least there's a new update right? :3**

********PM me or review if you guys have and requests! I'll be waiting! I might start writing a MITSU (ristuXmio) K-on! fanfic but ahhhhh I dunno. HALP MEH!****


	4. What the Enigmatic Ex left behind

**TAN TARAN TAN TAN TAN TAN TARAN! UNICORN STUDIO PRESENTS! A NEW CHAPTER OF BUBBLINE! *crowd goes wild* ^^ ( not a real studio )**

**Lol. I think I'm high or something. Hahahaha. I'm guessing the cliffhanger made a big impact on the audience. More views, follows, favorites, and reviews were added. hehe thats so cool hehe. *ahem* Sorry. Almost lost my **_**cool**_ **for a second there. I hope you enjoy the continuation and requests are highly appreciated! :3**

**P.S. - Rating will change due to mature content including depression, trauma, slight M.O.M.O. ( . .) ( tbh this wont do shizz since I know a lot of readers in are babies *not literally ) And sorry if things are getting too fast for y'all in the story.**

**DISCLAIMER! I doughnut own Adventure Time or any of its great characters. **

The contact of soft lips had sent shudders to both bodies. They felt like electricity had flowed through their veins at that very moment. Both had wide eyes, but Marceline was the first to flutter them closed and relax into the kiss. Bonnie realized a lot of things in just a split second. One, Marceline was kissing her. Two, the one kissing her was a **GIRL**. Three, Marceline's lips were soft, plump,warm,slightly grinning, and were making her kiss back. _**lol number three had made her realize a lot of shizz hahaha.**_

The kiss felt exhilarating, foreign, electric, mind-blinding, and maybe even fated. A kiss after another and another AND another were shared until both had to stop and catch their breath. Besides the panting, Marceline gave Bonnie a satisfied grin, but sad to say that Bonnie didn't have a mutual look. Bonnibell's mind jump-started and said so much things at once, like it lagged and gave word per word right after another.

"YOU WAKE ME UP NOW?! DON'T YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?! YOU IDIOT! RUN! RUN WHILE YOU CAN!", her body mentally screamed and responded to its commands.

Bonnie shoved Marceline away from her and clasped her mouth as she started to walk back. Despite the pain, she half limped half sprinted up the stairs and toward her temporary room. _**well, apparently, her foot still wasn't better**_ She immediately locked the door and started to scream as she felt all the pain she was feeling.

"AHHHHHHHHH! GLOB!", at this point, Bonni didn't care if Marceline, the neighbors, or the whole block had heard her.

She was screaming out of physical and emotional pain. Her foot hurt like hell and her heart screamed of fear. What she did earlier was just to tease, she didn't want feel love again. No. Not now or anytime soon. Memories of her ex partner flashed before her mind. The tender moments, then the fights, then the cheating, the physical abuse, and then the break up, which forcibly happened after the arrest of her ex. Not that she was falling in love for Marceline. Its just that any acts of affection beyond friends and family, would traumatize her of her ex.

"NO! NO! STOP! I DON'T WANT THIS!", Bonnie was slumped against the door gripping her head, she started to rock back and forth.

"BONNIE?! BONNIE! I'M SO SORRY. I DIDNT MEAN TO. BONNIE! PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!", Marceline had run after Bonnie but the door had shut as she came up to it. She was knocking and pleading to get the door to be opened. She wasn't only concerned about Bonnie's foot hurting but also about why she had reacted in such a way.

"no...no more...its not happening...i can't...can't go back...it'll hurt...just like before…", Bonnie still rocking back and forth, hugging her knees. Tears were gushing. You could say that she was a total mess and was unstable. Nearly a mad man. _**i'm mean WOman...i guess...**_

Marceline realized that the door would not open till she either did something or when Bonnie would calmed down, which seemed like it wasn't going to happen anytime soon. She slid down the stair railing, flung the front door open, and rushed to where Bonnie's window was from outside. Luckily, there was a tree next to it, tall enough to reach the window. She climbed up from branch to branch, slipping from the second branch, she swiftly took hold of a branch after letting out a quick "AH!", right before falling off. One last branch, she steps on it and again, she slips.

"Shit!" she screams and this time she wasn't able to regain her hold on the tree and was now about to fall straight down, until slender hands grabbed her wrist.

"I-i got you. Please climb up. I don't have the strength to pull you in.", she says with a monotonous voice.

Marceline starts to climb up by stepping from below the window to the window and as she steps in, she instantly wraps her arms around Bonnie. Bonnie froze for a moment before hearing Marceline speak.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie. It was just an "out-of-the-moment" thing, you know? I didn't mean to hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable." Marceline truly confessed, closing her eyes, scared of what Bonnie would say afterward, but after a few moments of silence between the two, another pair of arms wrapped around a body. Bonnie had hugged Marceline back and rested her head in between Marcy's neck and shoulder and just let herself go. She couldn't hold it in anymore, even if what triggered it back was the girl who was holding her, stroking her head and back to calm her, and saying words of comfort, like "Shhhh, its okay", "Everything's going to be alright", and even "I'm here. I'm right here."

Crying and shaking turned to sobs. Sobs turned to sniffles and before Marceline could realize it, Bonnie was asleep in her arms, sleeping soundly. _Through the streaks of dried up tears, she looks so angelic and beautiful, _Marceline scooped her up gently in a bridal style and brought her to the bed once again. A stray hair had made its way to the pink haired girl's face, but was soon fixed to place as Marcy placed it behind her ear and gave a gentle peck on her forehead. As Marcy was about to leave the room, she tripped on something.

"Haahhhh. I don't understand why she was looked so terrified one moment then so fragile in just a second. I think I'll ask her later.", Marceline talked to herself as she made her way to her own room.

"What's wrong with you marcy?! No one falls in love with someone you've met in the park, broke their ankle, brought them to the clinic, carried her twice, ate meals, washed the dishes, and...shared a k-kiss." blushing as she was stating out the obvious to no one in particular.

"Well, you did" her mind replied.

"Shit"

********Did you expect that sudden trauma scene? Pretty unexpected if you ask me, even i didn't see it coming. I write whatever comes and goes in my mind. Lol A bit of a longer update this time, cuz I know that it turns you on...WAIT, WHAT? Haha i mean i know you like them. *awkward* No one's PMing me. I feel so sad. I wanna know and be buds with my readers and all. Add me up on Instagram - Marceline_Demon_Vamp_Queen. I roleplay but its halfly my personal account too but i post great pics like my drawings or selfies or food, or otaku shizz, sometimes depressing shizz but whatevs. I follow back. LOL. This message is too long. Later, losers. Stay rad.****


	5. It's Not What It Looks Like! - ch5

**So I'm not going to go into more detail as to why I've taken a much too long of a hiatus. If I were to say that it was because of writer's block...even for me that's total bullshit. I'm really sorry for making you wait and that I'm such a bad author. Fuck me and my life but whatevs. Here you go. **

**P.S. if it's SO far from what the story started off then I, AGAIN, apologise. It's been almost a year since I've read the damn thing again. Btw, if I'm not too busy, I might write a Carmilla ( Hollistein ) fanfic**

"I don't get it!", Marceline mentally screamed, "How in the world can someone like me, fall in love with a girl like her?...Not that she's ugly, but UGH! I don't know what to think anymore." As she tossed to the other side of her bed, she grabbed her beloved bear, Hambo, and held it up toward the ceiling. "What do you think, Hambo? It's just my imagination right? That's gotta be it!...YEAH! That's it! HAHAHAHA!", Marceline suddenly stood up from her bed triumphantly with both hands on her waist. She tried to convince herself and somehow...it worked.

Meanwhile, in the guest bedroom, Bonni had woken up to...well...a hysterical and quite creepy laugh, which was actually Marcy's. She sat up swiftly, her head searched the room, but to no avail, the laugh was not coming from her room. Terrified, she put the blanket around her head like a hoodie and limped to Marcy's room.

Marceline was just about to go back to bed, but then she heard a knock on the door. "Yes?", she answered the door with lightning speed, thinking that maybe something happened to Bonni.

"Um...Marcy", still clutching the blanket around her head, Bonni looked behind her in case the creature or whatever that laughed maniacally, might've followed her, "C-could I maybe sleep with...um you tonight?"

_oh glob. This is SO CUTE! UGH! I just want to hug her...WAIT! She just asked if she could sleep with me! OH GLOB OH GLOB OH GLOB! Answer back, you moron, before she takes it back! _(( If it's _italicized _it's meant as something mentally said))

"SURE! I mean *ahem* sure. Come in, come in!", Marcy scooted back from the door and swung it more open.

"Thanks, Marceline.", she smiled with gratitude but also with drowsiness as sleep was coming close. She didn't care anymore about the creature that laughed or if she was invading Marceline's privacy anymore. She went straight to the blood red covered bed and positioned herself for slumber.

"Um?...Good night, Bonni?",Marceline marveled at how the strawberry blonde payed no thought to even explain her actions, but that didn't really bother Marcy. She was thrilled to have her. She almost immediately slid into bed beside Bonni and as she looked up to Bonni's face, she felt entranced by how beautiful she was.

Hoping Bonni was already asleep, she reached out and tucked a few strands of hair that had fallen unto Bonni's face. Butterflies had fluttered in Marcy's stomach.

_I don't even care anymore. All I feel right now is that I want to know her and be with her and maybe when we get close AND when her foot has healed, I'll ask her out. _Marceline smiled at the thought of them being together, maybe, in the future. Her thoughts stopped as she suddenly felt Bonni scoot closer, burying her nose into Marcy's neck and hugged Marcy's waist.

_OHHHH DEAR GLOB IN THE HEAVENS! _Marceline blushed and bit her lip, feeling so happy and in-the-moment that she didn't realize that she has subconsciously pulled Bonni closer to her and rested her chin on top of Bonni's head.

The next morning, Gumball and Marshall's taxi brought them to Marshall's place. They got all their luggage, paid the driver, and headed inside the pink, one-story house.

"Hmm. Seems like Marceline and Bonni are still asleep", Marshal stated as he noticed the eery silence on the house, "I'm gonna go wake em up and surprise them with the stuffed toys we got them." As Marshall ran upstairs, the sight of Bonni's room door came to his view. His forehead scrunched up with confusion.

_Why is the guest room empty? Hmm. Maybe Bonni just went to the restroom. _So Marshall turned toward the restroom and twisted the knob. "Bonni? You in here?...huh. She's not here either..._OH DEAR GLOB. Please don't tell me she's in Marcy's room. _Marshall ran and swung open his sister's bedroom door, hoping that he wouldn't see what he was anticipating. The door swung open so strong that it had bashed against the wall behind it, making Marceline sit up from her lovely slumber. Her eyes trying to adjust and fixate on her cousin bursting through the door, but after reading the look on her cousin's face. He was looking at Bonni, on her bed. _On my bed...wait NO! HE'S MISUNDERSTANDING THIS!_

****** "****IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"**


	6. Chapter 6

This is LoveLeeStranger ( Ellie ). I'm sad to announce that I won't be continuing this story...

I'm actually remaking this! Huge change in plot and slight change in characters. Some parts will still be in the remake. It'll be updated with a lot of things in this generation, but still very original. I hope you continue with me through a new bubbline journey! Xoxo Ellie ?


End file.
